


Salt

by TinAndra



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinAndra/pseuds/TinAndra
Summary: History is full of dead facts and isn't kind to what-ifs.
Kudos: 7





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> Because a blue heart is missing from someone's group picture.
> 
> Posted first on AFF, 200720.

**Salt**

They meet again some years down the road, after many moments of Zachariah’s muteness and rewritten history, in New York. It’s mid-September, she’s invited to a pre-show for the Fall/Winter NYFW, and so Magnolia Bakery at 6th Ave. witnesses her steps halt at the sight of a passing Seungwan.

Both are equally hesitating on who should greet who first. Her hold on the carton box of baked goods tightens. She takes it upon herself to break the impasse and greets Seungwan first. It’s easier than she’s thought. Your hair’s white again, she thinks and doesn’t say. She didn’t say a lot of things. She tells Seungwan it’s good to meet her here. Stupid, she tells herself. She’s more home here than a passing pilgrim like you are.

Seungwan’s gives her a smile, water-soft and dainty, cool breeze and sugar powder, hair flitting over the collar of her denim jacket. Light, she thinks. So light. Her heart soots.

Fancy seeing you here. Sightseeing?

The city’s late summer is more forgiving this year—not that she will know it. Trees flower against their annual pattern. Such pretty, eager things, her translator said. Ain’t waiting for no one, no. Her moral compass has sustained her enough in her work, but it doesn’t teach her anything about this city and its affairs. She wonders if years ago New York trees welcomed one certain visitor, now beloved resident, with flowers, too.

Oh, getting some light bites? Good choice.

With a tilt of her head, Seungwan’s hair spills onto one shoulder. She wonders if Seungwan ever wanted to ask for some more, wait for some more, be patient for some more. Knows Seungwan never asked, waited, was. Remembers that history is full of dead facts and isn’t kind to what-ifs.

Two people who are slightly ahead of her call her name. Wendy, c’mon. Wendy, we’re gonna be late. Wendy.

Sorry, gotta go. Interview. _NBC_. Catch you later? Miss you.

Seungwan jogs away, and she’s staring at her back. Will you turn around? she wonders. Or will you turn into salt if you do? Seungwan doesn’t turn around, never did. Catch me later? I don’t have your number. Do you still keep my number? She thinks of her heart, loud and restless, and wonders if the city welcomes that kind of heart, too. She knows one with the biggest heart of such kind, after all.

Another Magnolia customer clears her throat behind her, asking her to step to the side. She’s been blocking the way. The customer looks at where she is looking and lets out an appreciative whistle. That’s Wendy, wasn’t it? Saw her yesterday on _GMA_. Funny girl, lovely girl. One of a few celebs I really like. Lucky you. Did you just get her autograph?

She shakes her head.

Aw, sucks. Sorry, girl.

I’m sorry, too, she doesn’t say. For thinking back is better, even if only for a fleeting second. For never turning around in fear of turning into salt, our lady of perpetual silence.

-.-.-


End file.
